<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ограбление в стиле rage by WTF HP Cross Time 2020 (CrossTime)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391362">Ограбление в стиле rage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202020'>WTF HP Cross Time 2020 (CrossTime)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grand Theft Auto V, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Драббл входит в цикл "Неожиданные встречи"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WTF HP Cross Time 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ограбление в стиле rage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Я готов вам помочь, — подтвердил Крюкохват, — но «Гринготтс» имеет многоуровневую защиту и многочисленный штат охраны, так что нам потребуется некоторая помощь со стороны. Есть у меня один знакомый…</p><p>Гарри переглянулся с друзьями.</p><p>— Вы уверены, что мы можем ему доверять?</p><p>— Более чем. Я знаю его добрый десяток лет, и за все это время он меня ни разу не подводил.</p><p>Втягивать еще одного постороннего в авантюру с сейфом Лестренджей не было ни малейшего желания, но, кажется, у них не было выбора.</p><p>— Крюкохват, ты в своем уме?! — глаза Рона рисковали вылезти из орбит. — Они же магглы! Как, по-твоему, мы их проведем через все защитные барьеры?</p><p>Вперед выступил мужчина средних лет, который почти напоминал какого-нибудь голливудского продюсера или нефтяного магната. «Почти», так как во всем его виде ощущался легкий налет фальши, где дорогой и презентабельный костюм был не более чем декорацией. Его представили как Майкла.</p><p>— Зря ты так переживаешь, малец, схема уже давно обкатана, — заговорил «продюсер». — Оборотное зелье, парочка артефактов, и нас не отличить от ваших.</p><p>— Все верно, это не проблема, — подтвердил некий Лестер, судя по деловитой уверенности, «мозг» команды. — Самое главное — это детальная схема уровня хранилищ. Нам нужно знать, где, когда и что взрывать, — на этих словах Гарри уловил судорожный вздох Гермионы. — И, разумеется, способы отхода, так как обычная маггловская техника слишком громоздка. Лучше, конечно, по воздуху. Сможешь, Франклин?</p><p>Лестер обернулся к темнокожему парню, который вальяжно развалился на диване.</p><p>— Воздух — это по части Тревора. Для меня крылья всегда будут после колес.</p><p>— Погодите, вы намерены в «Гринготтсе» что-то взрывать? — обеспокоенно уточнила Гермиона.</p><p>— Без этого нам не обойтись, — ответил Майкл, — у вас магия, у нас — пушки.</p><p>За дверями послышался оглушительный грохот. Франклин коротко хохотнул.</p><p>— Ага, пушки. И гребаный псих Тревор. А вот, кстати, и он.</p><p>В этот самый момент в комнату ввалился неопрятного вида мужчина, с ног до головы увешанный оружием. Трое друзей невольно отпрянули к противоположной стене.</p><p>— Эй, девочки, убирайте косметички, время заняться настоящим делом! Я прихватил с собой пару игрушек на случай, если мы заскучаем.</p><p>— Это еще что такое? — хрипло уточнил ошарашенный Рон и указал на ворох винтовок. Незнакомец одарил его кровожадной ухмылкой.</p><p>— О, парниша, ты со всеми этими магическими палочками многое упустил в своей жизни. Садись поближе, старина Тревор тебе сейчас все расскажет и покажет.</p><p>Когда жутковатый тип начал свой монолог, Гарри тихо подошел к Гермионе и зашептал:</p><p>— Приходить сюда определенно было плохой идеей, эти люди сами стоят половины Пожирателей… Эй, с тобой все в порядке?</p><p>— Знаешь, — девушка сглотнула, — а из этого может выйти толк.</p><p>— Что-о?!</p><p>— Вряд ли в «Гринготтсе» предусмотрен план действий на случай вооруженного вторжения… И если и пробираться в сейф Лестренджей, то в компании подобных сообщников будет даже немного спокойней.</p><p>— Кажется, я понял, к чему ты клонишь, — Гарри проследил за тем, как Рон послушно принимает из рук их нового знакомого внушительный миниган, — если предстоит противостоять садисту-психопату, попробуй найти себе такого же союзника.</p><p>Гермиона неуверенно кивнула. Боже, их ожидает превеселый денек!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>